


Pitter Patter Goes the Rain

by vanillascribble



Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, GOT7 - Freeform, Kissing, M/M, Morning Cuddles, jjp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 01:03:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16734069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanillascribble/pseuds/vanillascribble
Summary: Jaebum wakes up to a rainy morning, and Jinyoung sleeping in his bed.





	Pitter Patter Goes the Rain

**Author's Note:**

> My first attempt at writing JJP, after writing Markjin and Jinson previously. Playing around with onomatopoeia and some symbols because I miss being an English Lit major the most. I always dwell on angst, fluff is so not my forte, but this turned out close enough, I guess. Inspired by JJP, the rain raging outside my window, the damage done by my cat to some plates and mugs and everything else. Comments are loved <3
> 
> This fic can be read separately on its own, or can be followed with Jinyoung’s voice in 'Thump Thump Goes the Heart'.

 

Jaebum x Jinyoung / Angst, some fluff / 2,022 words / Twin fic to [Thump Thump Goes the Heart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16734150)

 

 

 _Your voice_  
_And every one of your expressions_  
_That remain with me_  
_I can’t let them go easily_  
_It’s raining again._

 _The rain falling in my heart_  
_Hmm, when will it stop?_

Lyrics from **_“Rainy”_** composed by Defsoul (Jaebum GOT7)

 

 

 

Im Jaebum has a thousand of things to do today.

Well, perhaps not a thousand things, but a lot of things. He has to clean the cat litter (which he imagines must be close to overflowing now, judging by the sound the cats were making outside his door), do some laundry, feed the cats, whip up some kimchi fried rice and sunny side up eggs (which he has been promising the members since a fortnight ago), vacuum the living room, finish reading the remaining 47 pages of _The Fault In Our Stars_ (the one that he borrowed from Jinyoung seven months ago but has yet to return), and oh, write some new songs for their next comeback.

So yeah, a thousand of things it is. But trust the sky to open up and cry; raindrops streaking down non-stop on the bedroom window, when he has a thousand and ten tasks lined up on his list today.

 _Pitter patter_ goes the rain, and Jaebum groans, mentally crossing out some of the chores which can be postponed to tomorrow. Still half-asleep, he fumbles around under the pillow for his phone. The screen reads 7:17 am and 37 percent of power left before he has to recharge the battery.37 percent is exactly the amount of excitement he is feeling today, when the rain greets him good morning.

It’s not that he dislikes the rain, but more like he prefers warm weather and sunny skies. Like how he thinks of himself as more of a cat person than a dog person. He likes those warm days which gives him a reason to cycle along the Han and treat himself to two bowls of whopping hot ramyun and shaved ice afterwards. Days when he knows that after hours of locking himself in that dingy basement studio which he started renting a year ago, he could emerge from the darkness into the light, free from his demons and sometimes suffocating work ethics. Days when his heart could sing without feeling like it has to adhere to a certain melody, a certain genre. Days when he could simply slip on his sunglasses, flip his red hoodie over his head and melt into the crowd, just another aspiring musician nodding his head and tapping his feet to the live music that overtakes Hongik come nightfall. Days when he wishes he could just walk the streets and not worry at all about other people’s opinion of him. Of his fashion. Of his hairstyle. Of his preferences. Of his songs full of longing and blues. Of his heart which he seems to always wear on his sleeves for the world to see. Or of the rainclouds constantly hovering above his head.

So yes, he prefers hot summer days and ice cream melting under the sun, his fingers stained with sticky rivulets of raspberries and dark cherries. Thus, the rain dampens his spirit a little bit, but the day must go on.

 

He releases a long sigh and is about to rise from the bed when a leg swings over his lower body, trapping him wrestling-style. The leg is followed by a hand, which secures itself around his torso as Jinyoung’s muffled voice mouthed against his back.

“Cold.”

 _Great. Just what time did he crawl back home?_ Jaebum had stayed up until two in the morning, flipping absentmindedly through Detective Conan episode 18 until 24. As midnight came and left, he peered out through the floor-to-ceiling glass from their living room on the 11th floor, searching for a familiar figure in the semi-darkness down below. He repeated the action a few times, but the only figure he saw was a stray dog peeing at a flower pot around 1:31 a.m.

A part of him had wished that he had been more persistent and had gone along with Jinyoung to wherever he disappeared to earlier. But another part also understands when to retreat and just let Jinyoung be. After all, he has no right to try and stop Jinyoung. Not after what has happened between them.

As he waited for Jinyoung to come home, his mind slipped back to one summer night half a year ago. The night Jinyoung opened up to him and he flinched. Since then, every time he glances over towards Jinyoung, he could see the barrier that the younger man has erected around him. Not that Jaebum blames him. He knows all too well that Jinyoung could no longer trust him.

 

* * *

 

 

\- Half a year ago-

 

“Yah, Im Jaebum. Time to eat.” Jinyoung appeared at Jaebum’s basement studio one rainy night, drops of moisture hanging from the brim of his snapback, his beige-coloured coat streaked with rain. He poked at Jaebum’s shoulders with his free hand, gaining the older guy’s attention. He raised his other hand—a brown paper takeout bag swayed in mid-air.

“Oh? How did you get in here?” Jaebum swivelled around in his chair and removed the headphone from his head. His eyes widened in earnest surprise at the intrusion.

“I’m a man of many talents, in case you haven’t noticed it yet.” Jinyoung smirked, pulling another chair and plopping down beside him.

“Jinyoung, I’m serious. You know this is my—”

“What’s yours is also mine, is it not?” Jinyoung raised an eyebrow, daring Jaebum to deny the statement.

“True, but—”

“And I brought you food. You’re welcome, by the way.” Jinyoung interrupted him once again, and _tsk-ed_ as he cleared some space on Jaebum’s workcounter, laying the feast out.

Jaebum was about to say that he was not hungry, when his stomach refused to co-operate, choosing that exact moment to growl—loudly too at that.

Jinyoung laughed at both the sound and the defeated expression on Jaebum’s face.

_Oh hell! I’m only going to let you off the hook this once, Jinyoung._

“You’re a wish came true—I was starving.” He changed the tone and rubbed his palms together, knowing just exactly what Jinyoung bought as the mixed aroma of sesame oil, soy sauce and garlic filled the studio.

“And what would you do without me, huh?” Jinyoung passed him a wet tissue.

“I’d probably die—of hunger.” He replied moments later, already busy tearing apart a chicken’s leg. He smacked his lips in appreciation, savouring the heavily seasoned fried chicken.

“R.I.P.” Jinyoung said, opening a can of ginger cider and handing it over to Jaebum’s outstretched hand.

“I was just thinking of having some chicken later, once I’m done here. You’re a mind-reader, I swear, Jinyoung-ah.” He clicked his can with Jinyoung’s. _Here’s to us._

“That I am, that I am. But the question is—can you read mine?” Jinyoung twisted his snapback, revealing more of his face and took a sip at his cider, eyes probing Jaebum’s in a half-serious, half-kidding manner over the brim of the can.

Jaebum choked on a piece of chicken. He wasn’t sure whether it was due to the fiery sauce or Jinyoung’s unanswered question. He gulped down some cider, all the while aware of Jinyoung’s gaze which followed his every move. All of a sudden, his throat felt like it was on fire; the heat coursing through his veins and settling deep at his middle before spreading all over.

 _Of course_ —Jaebum wanted to say, but for some reason, the words died a premature death somewhere inside him.

Instead, he cleared his throat and motioned towards the box of chicken drummettes and nuggets. _Change the topic. Quick._

“You’re not having any?” He shoved the box towards the younger guy.

“Only if you'll feed me.” Jinyoung replied, a smirk on his face.

“Someone sure is feeling playful today.” Jaebum commented, as he picked a chicken nugget and thrust it towards Jinyoung.

He certainly wasn’t prepared for what happened next, as Jinyoung bit the nugget (and Jaebum’s thumb along with it). He retracted his hand in a swift motion, as if he was just licked by fire. Jinyoung meanwhile, chewed on his bottom lip, savouring the sauce smeared on it for a second or two—as if he was having an internal debate about something.

Jaebum held his breath. He didn’t dare blink, not knowing where to place his hands or what to do with himself all of a sudden. He couldn’t have foreseen what happened next, as Jinyoung leaned in and their foreheads touched; skin to skin.

Jinyoung felt warm and real and…well, _just right._

_Damn you, Jinyoung-ah._

Before he could stop himself, Jaebum lowered his lips towards Jinyoung’s, closed his eyes as Jinyoung’s eyelashes fluttered against his upper cheek, teasing him lightly.

They kissed softly at first, more like a sweet meeting of two lips, before it turned into something more, as Jinyoung grew more aggressive and began to kiss him almost desperately.

_Damn you again._

He parted his lips in submission and Jinyoung’s tongue flicked inside, probing Jaebum’s mouth in discovery. Jaebum moaned and grasped Jinyoung by the neck, yearned to be closer to the other guy despite them being glued to each other. Jaebum’s burning lips pressed harder against Jinyoung’s abused mouth; equally demanding and passionate. They kissed again and the world melted away, as Jaebum inhaled the fruity and musky scent of the younger guy’s Jo Malone’s Blackberry and Bay cologne, relishing at how Jinyoung felt and tasted against him. _Just right._

When they finally pulled apart, both were struggling for air, gulping oxygen into their lungs in shaky, shallow breaths.

Jaebum knew it back then, how fragile Jinyoung was that night. Confirmed the fact that the younger man has been holding a torch for him all this while. Yes, he knew all that and more.

But he couldn’t acknowledge any of it, not when his own emotions were charging against the wall of his consciousness like a raging bull. So he wore a poker face and said he has work to finish, without sparing Jinyoung a second glance or a comforting word to cushion the fall.

He didn’t have to look at him to know how crestfallen Jinyoung must have felt; his brows drawn in confusion, his lips pursed at the rejection. He has memorised it all; Jinyoung’s rich facial expressions and gestures. Knew exactly when and where Jinyoung would pause when speaking, could tell all his various emotions from the different tones of his voice. Knew every clip and dip of his features to a sickening fault.

 

That warm summer night, Jinyoung was as fragile as porcelain, and unwittingly, he has shattered the younger man with his reaction, like a china mug hurled against the wall with vehemence. He only realised the damage he has wreaked upon them much later, the shards piercing through his skin and hurting him the same when he tried to collect them and undo what he has done. These past few months, he tried to glue Jinyoung back together but has failed thus far. Jinyoung remains in fragments; some of his pieces missing and hiding beneath the rubble of work and other commitments and his _I don’t have time to talk,_ letting Jaebum know just how insignificant he is among Jinyoung’s re-arranged priorities.

 

* * *

 

 

Jaebum is beginning to wonder if there is any epoxy strong enough to piece back their broken relationship to how it was before—which makes waking up to Jinyoung nestled against him this morning better than Jaebum’s favourite summer days, when the sun rays kissed his skin and watermelon tasted like honey.

So yes, Jaebum knows he has a thousand things to do today— _but perhaps those few thousand things can wait until tomorrow_. Today, he just wants to remain in bed as long as he could and savour the close proximity of his own sunlight.

The rain continues to _pitter-patter_ on the glass window (and on Jaebum’s heart), as he covers Jinyoung’s hand with his own and pulls him closer against him, leaving no space in between them. The temperature continues to drop but all Jaebum is aware of is the warmth of Jinyoung’s lips pressed against his nape, Jinyoung’s heart thumping harder against his back, burning through his shirt and beating in unison to his.

 _Damn you_ __again _and again, Jinyoung-ah._

 

 

-The End -


End file.
